True Colors
by raven716
Summary: Habika Cissokho "Habika/Heather Norwalk" just starting life over, born to an African man and American woman, now the step-daughter of a Britannian noble thanks to marriage. Her old life is nothing but a memory, as her mother said. She's to embrace this new life style. With a new life comes more, more than she expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a story that I had on another account, just thought I'd put on here.**

 **Ch. 1**

You pull and tug on your new and ridiculous uniform that you where forced to wear it was really tight on you, the yellow jacket made your chest almost pop out, it was too small for your area and the skirt was tight as well, it didn't really fit your...assets. You pull on it as well, it almost raised to high for you at least the stockings fit right along with the shoes.

* _Man I wish I could have a guys uniform_ *you grumble looking in the mirror at yourself. Your magenta eyes stare back, sullenly. New uniform, new everything.

Sighing give it another tug, though being careful suki had pressed nicely for you, your eyes trail form your feet all the way up stop when they reach your chest area, just shake your head. This wasn't you at all. No.

Casting your eyes all the way down to your backpack that you where holding a magenta fluffy one which you didn't mind it was your favorite color, try to smile at yourself but it drops, you knew the whole thing already people where going to stare at you, just look at yourself you where not even close to looking anyone here, not even close, turning around and look at your backside.

"Well..." you start until Suki knocked and came in.

She walks right over to you, her light pink eyes warmly shine with a smile to match on her. She stood shorter than you, it made sense she was only elven and a 11 too. Her light purple hair was kept secure and tied with a white bandana. Matching her apron over her simple light brown checkered dress. "Oh, Habika are you ready to go? School starts in about fifteen minutes."she tells you glancing at the clock then at you. "By the way, have you see Saidi? I can't find him anywhere."

Unsure you look at her. "Tell me...Suki...does this skirt make my butt look big?" You asked.

A heavy sigh escapes your lips, staring at the steps of your newest school, your step-father _so_ graciously enrolled you in. Ashford Academy, a private and distinguish school of the Britannian Empire, located in the United States of Japan. Not the school of your choice, but what choice did you have really? Adolph and Mandisa, your 'loving' mother with her new status felt it was the place for someone of your status to attend. That and the fact Adolph was somewhat of a acquaintance of the family, The Ashfords, landed you a spot. It was nothing like school back, home. School wasn't this extravagant or large looking. It was like a palace in your eyes, arches and arches of land stretched far and wide. Nothing like the open plains from home. It felt so constricted and pompous. All these clean and sparkly people, sorry, students. Students that just ran or walked right by you, only to stop and stare at you like some sort of interesting exhibit. It was worse when they pointed and whispered.

Snickering too.

Guess it wasn't that surprise really. You looked nothing like any of them here really, you didn't have their fair complexion, no. You had a darker complexion and by darker, no not a tan. More of an espresso, as you would say. It had the right kick in it. Your skin was a factor, their eyes could also be looking at you lovely, induvial braided magenta dyed hair. Yeah, that had to be the reason for all their stares. Cause no one it seem here, had your style of hair. Mother insisted you not wear such a style as it was _so_ unbecoming. But, you didn't care. It was what you could make as your own and kept you connected.

Your mother didn't get it, she stopped getting it since this new life, gripping the handle to your backpack climb the steps with your head down not really caring. Take out your headphones and escape the judgement around you. Look up briefly once you reach the top, enter the large doors and continue down the hall. These skirts where just too...too short and the top was suffocating you. Holding your breath wasn't going to do any good. Nor was becoming lost on your first day. Stopping for a moment take the paper you had with information on your room, # 245.

Casting your eyes up find yourself a ways from it. Sighing tuck the paper away haunt it down, again ignoring some kids that ran right bye taking a quick glance. Oh you wanted to say some kind words their way. But, kept your mouth sealed and tune them out.

These halls seem to go on forever, it was endless. Glancing at your watch there was only 5 more minutes before class started, so hurried up your pace to. It's not like you wanted to go. Turning walking into a fast pace, glance at numbers on the doors: 240,242,242,243,244, and finally, 245.

Good.

Stopping just a few feet from the door it was open, slightly you peer around the corner spotting a couple of students and the teacher a woman lady. Turning down your headphones listen to her talk. Not wanting to say anything, but Saidi from inside your pack.

"Chu!"

It was loud enough, you instantly froze up and pulled your backpack back. Hissing at him.

"Saidi! Be quiet!" you shake the bag. Only to for him to sound off again. You try to cover your bag fighting with him, not realizing it caused attention and someone steps out.

"Hello can I help you?" The teacher asked behind you.

Shit!

Slowly your head turns around to her teacher, she stood there looking at you, you look back with a dumb look. "Ummm hi," You finally say. A few more moments pass of awkward silence. Before you built up enough courage. "...I'm in your class." Quickly stand showing her the paper.

She took it reads it, her eyes wavered a bit with you, after a few seconds she hands it back with a smile. "Welcome, please come in." she invites you in, hesisant at first suck it up and walk into class.

The second you did the noise from before stopped and eyes fall on you. A growl slowly rises from your throat and eyes flickered with anger ready to lash out. Yet, you stand solid to the side of the class, trying hard not grab your arm to ease your rising nerves. Honestly, you wish to just leave. Stepping back just a bit, bump into the teacher who leads you to the front of the class.

"Class," she gets everyone's attention, which wasn't needed as it was already on you. "we have a new student." She introduces you, though has a hard time saying your actual name."This is Ha-Ha-hmmm..."

Sighing, this happened all the time, this was why you missed home. Grumbling a bit, say your given name. "Just call me Heather."you tell her and the others.

"Oh!" She seem delighted and relieved. Continues your introduction. "This is Heather, Heather Norwalk." Mummers where exchanged between a few students. Again, you sigh. "She just moved here on campus, well some what on campus. She is the daughter of Adolph Norwalk a distinguish noble. So I want you all to welcome her. Heather, why don't you tell us about yourself."

She puts you on the stop, not like you needed it.

What was there to say really? That you weren't from here, clearly it showed. Talk about your hair, nope, no need for that. Where you were actually from, like they would care really. It'd cause more eyes to stare, so no. Thinking for a moment, find it seconds to late, before you could say anything one of your buttons on your shirt pops off and flew across the room, you freeze. Another pops off, in less than a minute the rest started begin fly off. Shrieking quickly grab your shirt and try to hold it together, it was working sort of, to fail someone came running in class and knocks right into you.

Students stand from their seats their eyes wide, a sharp gasp was heard from the teacher. "I'm soo sor-ahhh." They apologize. Look down seeing who or what it was that they fell upon. "I am so sorry." They said pushing themselves, their voice was kind and mellow. "Let me help you up."

You try to protest but they hosted you up anyway, it was quick and fast. "Are you oka-" their eyes stare wide and quickly look away with a deep flush of red. You barely caught a glimpse of their green eyes for a moment. Hidden by their short brown hair.

Feeling a cold breeze look down and nearly scream, quickly cover your nearly exposed chest with your pack. Sink down but that didn't help, the cat whistling and hooting came. From a few in class. Fuming redder than an apple wish you could just die right now. Was only made worse when the one who caused this offered to help.

"i am soo-sorry please le-"they offer a hand and help.

You slap the hand away. "Leave me alone!" You yell try to hide yourself which just didn't work at all. The only option you had was running out the room, so you took it, getting up keeping your pack pressed against your chest, run out. The noise level from the class prompted a few others to stick their heads out and see. Though they caught a glimpse as you ran down the hall, you didn't want to draw any more attention but the day just wasn't going the way you wanted. You bump into someone else, knocking you down in order to catch yourself, left your chest exposed arms once again. This time people in their classes saw and one boy yelled at you, more whistling came. Fumbling quickly grab your back and cover yourself once more. If you could just turn...turn invisible, then it would all stop. But it didn't until a commanding presence entered.

Swiftly came to your recuse. "Come on. Get up!" women's voice was all you heard, she grabs firmly around the shoulders and pulls you up, takes you away quickly from the sight of others.

That you left your backpack behind, a student walks over, the one with brown hair from class who ran into you. Tried to follow you but the only thing he got was your left behind backpack on the floor. They pick it up and try to look for any sign of you. With no sign of you heads back to class taking your backpack.


	2. Chapter 2

How embarrassing...what a fine way to enter class...

The students would surely remember you now, so much for a low profile.

Sighing you sit in the chair, with a towel wrapped around your top area , in the office of the female teacher that saved you. It was that lady from before who helped you in the hall directing you to class. Miss Villetta Nu, the P.E. teacher. She looked the part. Quickly came in and whisked you away. Gripping the side of the towel to help cover up what you could. It didn't stop your face and cheeks from being flushed, buried them in your hands. How could the day start off like this? Honestly, how could it? The more you thought about what happened and what made it worse, why did that student ran into you?

Growling, it was his fault!

He did this to you! When you get out of here you'd, you'd...try to get the sound of students cellphone cameras out of your mind right now. But you couldn't not even some who were clapping and whistling.

God, couldn't you just die, right here. Right now. None of this would have happened if...

"Here."

Peeping through your fingers see a hand holding out a guy's uniform the top part, for you. A surprise, for a moment, following the hand belonging to Miss Villetta. Your savior.

Before taking the top, you noticed something about her first. Her skin. It was dark, like your own. Another surprise to you, and her golden eyes, a woman in late twenties. Who didn't seem to take anything, this toughness about her was cool.

"T-thank you."you mutter taking the top from her, stand up and put it on.

It fit just right.

You could actually breath and move. It wasn't tight or anything. It was rather sporty despite the contrast of color, from yellow and dark grey. Give a small twirl. Villetta smiled.

"You feeling any better?" She asked.

You nod looking to her. "Y-Yeah, it is. Thank you, oh, I'm Hab-I mean Heather Norwalk."

She held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Heather." You shake it. Your smile brightening. "Norwalk? You say? Isn't the family on the higher side of society?"

Your smile fell with a heavy sigh. Fold your arms. "Y-Yeah. The head of the family is my...my well step-dad and all. So, yeah."

Seeing this was a touchy subject she left it alone. "Well," she walked over to her desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a small white slip and pen began writing. "don't worry about today alright? Come, you should get back to class, you've been in here for sometime now."

She hands your the slip. You take it and read it. "Do...do I have too?"

"Yes," she came over leading you out.

Seeing there was no other choice do so, when you stop and realize something. "Wait!" You turn around quick, your eyes looking all around. "Where is my backpack?!"

Villetta gave a look of confusion, it was enough to tell you she didn't know or wasn't sure. Your heart spiked and rush out. Yelling a thank you down the hall.

"She's fast." Villetta smirked going back inside.

 _Damnit! Damnit!_ you curse running down the hall, your eyes looking everywhere for any sign of your backpack. It had to be here...somewhere...you needed to find your bag fast! But, these halls hadn't become familiar yet and you were lost. Why didn't you go over the map of school like Suki suggested? _Suki! That's it! I can call her!_

You stop, fell for your phone, she knew the schools' layout and stuff she could tell you and...damnit! You didn't have your phone, it was in your bag!

Could this day get any better!?

It was from your sarcastic scream to the universe, first off your backpack was safe and sound. That boy who ran into you earlier had it. He hadn't opened it, no, that would be rude. Instead he kept it safe and once the bell rang for break, took it with him and tried to find you. But there was no luck. He walked around different parts of the campus, asking others if they've seen you. But, none had.

He scratched his head. "Where in the world could she be?"

"Hey, Suzaku!" A loud familiar voice called him out.

Turning to the sound of his name, someone comes running over and threw their arm around his neck. Nearly pulling him forward. Luckily that didn't happen. Suzaku managed to keep his balance against his friend Rivalz.

"Oh, hey Rivalz," Suzaku greets him. Stopping him from producing giving his hair a ruffle.

"Hey," Rivalz laughed a bit. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I have to find that girl...you know..."he looked away with a small bit of red on his cheeks. "from...earlier."

It rook a moment but Rivalz remembered and snapped."Oh yeah that one...heh...I was able to get a quick snap shot of her...see." He takes out his phone and shows the rather blurred picture to his friend, then looks at himself. "This will so be my new screensaver. "

A hand came and snatched his phone quickly."Oh no it won't!" A female voice snapped, they both knew who it belonged to Shierly. Turn around to find her glaring hard at Rivalz, the rest of their friends with her.

"O,h come on Shirley!"Rivalz whined.

She held her ground. "No, that poor girl already had enough," she scolded shaking a finger. Opening his phone. "I'm going to delete this."

Rivalz freaked. "W-What! You can't!" He reached out trying to get the phone. "Give it back!"

She didn't, their friends watched them. Clearly Rivalz wasn't winning, Shierly kept it away from him. It was rather funny and amusing for Milly.

"What a way to start off the first day," she said, with a soft smile and laugh. "she seem friendly. Wouldn't you say?" She turned to Suzaku.

Who groaned a bit. "I just hope she's alright...I mean...I didn't mean too," he blushed a bit. Holding up her bag. "...You know..."

"I'm sure that she'll understand, " Lelouch spoke reassuringly, looked to bag. "Is that hers?"

Suzaku nodded. "Yeah, it's her's, I haven't found her yet...weird color though." Just then the bagged moved and spoke.

"Chu!"

Everyone stopped and stared.

Milly leaned in a bit. "What the..." she poked the bag a bit. It moved a again. "Whoa, is something in there?"

"Chu!"

She jumped back a bit. There was something in there, because something moved in it again. Something alive it seemed, wanting to get out. They heard it moving around vigorously.

"Chu! Chu!"

Suzaku studied it with a puzzled look. "I wonder what in it?"

"Maybe we should open it?" Rivalz suggested, reaching for it.

To have it smacked down by Shirely. "What no...its her bag! Not ours!"

The bag moved and spoke again. It seem excited about something, Suzaku managed to hold it the best he could.

"Well, it has to be something" He stated, "it's something alive and we can't just leave it in here." He began unzipping your bag.

Back with you, finally you made it way out of the building with some help from others. Your goal set, minus the few people mainly boys who spotted you and began to cheer. You did your best to pay them no mind. Even if it showed just a bit.

"Alright," you speak. Glancing around the vast grounds, "I've got to find my bag. It has to be here somewhere. Oh," you try not to panic, "I've got to find it fast, Chu he'll..."

Standing where you were wasn't going to solve anything, you had to keep moving. So you did, running as fast as your legs could scan each area you passed for your bag. Nothing showed up.

Why did this campus have to be so huge?

Your heart was pumping faster than usual and your legs burned from the running and pounding against the ground. A few times you almost knocked and ran into others, but luckily that didn't happen. You did throw an apology back their way if you could.

"This is...nearly hopeless," you huff, trying to catch your breath. "It has to be around here-"

"Chu!"

You stop instantly hearing that sound, your heart flipped. That sound, that voice you knew it all too well. Elated upon discovery, whip your head around to try and locate it. Eventually you found it.

That brown haired boy from before, he had! Out of all...NO! You didn't have time to think about, you had to get your bag back, that..he was...opening! He couldn't do that! You sprint like there was fire on your feet, jumping and hoping over as many bushes as you could. Not caring that some looked on. All you cared about was trying to stop him. Because...he was half way done opening it.

So you push harder, out stretch your hand and..."No!" You shout, leaping over the last bush, and tackle him.

Startling the others, the backpack flew up and out of his hands. Rubbing your head, wave your hand to clear any dust get up and spot it. Your bag! Quickly you snatch it up and hold it close, zipping it closed. Sigh in relief for a moment turn around with a hard glare.

"What's your deal?" you snap. "Opening my stuff!"

With Rizalz and Shierly helping Suzaku up, Lelouch stepped forward. "Our deal?" He berated. "What's your deal, tackling my friend like that!?"

You turn chin. State."He was going to open my bag, he didn't have the right."

"So," Lelouch said. "you could have really hurt him. Or someone else."

You give his words a thought for a moment and turn around to see. The boy was dusting himself off and rubbing his back. You didn't..."Oh," you quietly said to the side. "I-I'm sorry."

He heard you. "Ah, it's..it's alright." he said kindly. Holding out a hand.

Just then your bag moved again. "Chu! Chu!"

Everyone stared, you grip it more, hushing it sternly. "Shut up or I will..." Realizing what you were doing stop and try to laugh it off.

"Ok," Rivalz said a bit awkwardly. Pointing. "Now that is just...weird and strange."

It moved again, your heart spiked. Chu was really trying hard, squeezing it tighter turn around and in a much sterner voice get him quiet while shaking your bag. The others just wanted unsure what was going on. Though Milly couldn't help but laugh a bit. After about a minute or two, you got it to stop, and slip it on. Taking a breath turn around back to the group.

You try to smile but it was just...awkward.

"Well...ok then..."Shirley broke the ice, clearing her throat.

You cough to a bit, still keeping you smile on slowly take a few steps back giving a small...slow wave. Turn around and run off.

"Weird," Lelouch said watching with the others, when he noticed something had fallen out of your backpack onto the ground. Bend down and picked it up. "Guess, well being her again."

They turn to him.

"What do you mean, Lelouch?" Milly asked, when she and the others saw what he had and held up.

It was your phone. "Because, she forgot her phone."


End file.
